The invention relates to injection valves and more particularly to electromagnetically controlled fuel injection valves that are disposed in the intake duct of an internal combustion engine. It is commonplace for such valves to be placed in supports in the wall of an intake duct and provided with a seal between the outer wall of the injection valve housing and the inner wall of the support. This type of injection valve is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,277). In this known type of valve the valve housing is placed in a rubber ring, which in turn is placed in a bushing made of thermal insulating material and thus is arranged to have only a small contact surface with the adjacent housing. Nevertheless, such a small contact surface still presents a bridge for a thermal transfer.
The fuel injection valves built into the intake duct or the engine block of an internal combustion engine are severely heated, especially after the engine has been turned off, by either a direct or indirect thermal transfer of heat spreading from the hot engine and the exhaust ducts.